


Blood Brothers

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting for Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood is thicker than water. The Winchester brothers always stick together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

Crowley hadn't answered Sam. With Cas in no shape to help, he was Sam's only hope to get Dean back, to restore Dean's life. He hadn't come when Sam summoned him. Sam had no hope left.

He was lying in bed with no sleep in sight while his brother's dead body was in another room right down the hall. Or so he thought.

Sam was surprised to find he'd drifted off when the mattress dipping under someone's weight woke him. “Dean?” he asked softly.

“It's me, Sammy. I came to make things easier for you.”

Sam threw his arms around Dean in the dark. “You're alive! How?” 

Sam's question was cut off by the probing tongue in his mouth and the strong body on top of him. He tried to push Dean off him, but Dean was far too strong. Sam smelled sulfur, and things began to click in his head. He tried to fight harder even though he knew it was useless. Dean was the stronger of them even without demon strength and powers.

Dean held him easily and kept kissing him. He began grinding against Sam. He kissed a trail to Sam's ear and whispered huskily, “Don't fight, Sammy. Let me give you what you want.” Dean held Sam in place as he sat up. He snapped his fingers and lit the candles in the room so Sammy could watch him. He cut his wrist with the blade and held it to Sammy's mouth, forcing Sammy to swallow his blood.

Sam's eyes went wide and he fought as hard as he could, but once the blood went down his throat and he felt the familiar high spread through his body, he gave in and sucked Dean's wrist greedily. It was better than any demon blood he had ever tasted. Sam couldn't get enough.

“That's it, Sammy. Juice up, little brother, so we can have some fun.” He rubbed his hard cock against his brother's crotch. He laughed as he felt Sammy's growing erection as he still sucked Dean's wrist.

Sammy couldn't stop himself. He sucked Dean's arm until the cut quit bleeding. He was thrusting against Dean. He reached down to strip the pants off his brother's body. Dean let him. Sam stripped his own clothes and laid down on top of his brother, grinding and thrusting. Both brothers were moaning in pleasure. 

Dean flipped them over and shoved his cock ruthlessly into Sam's ass. 

“Fuck yes! Harder, Dean, harder!” Sam cried out.

Dean obeyed. He laughed as Sam cried out in pain when he felt Dean's hot seed shoot into his ass.

The pain quickly turned into pleasure as Sam's body absorbed Dean's come, bringing Sam a more intense high than any demon blood ever had.

Dean quickly stroked Sammy to his climax. It combined with the high of Dean's seed and his demon blood, and Sam had never felt anything better.

After they'd both come, Dean cut his arm again for Sammy to drink. Sammy sucked at his brother's blood willingly.

“You're going to give me your soul, little brother,” Dean grinned, “and I'm going to supply all the blood you need. Together, we're going to rule hell.”

Sammy smiled, his lips and teeth red with Dean's demonic blood, and said, “Yes, Dean.”


End file.
